User talk:Multimoog
Hi Shawn! I really appreciate the offer of help with The Space Colonization Wiki, and I'd like to take you up on that if I may... The first thing is that between August 4 and 11, I will be presenting The Space Colonization Wiki to the European Federation of Psychology Students' Associations (which you can find on the web if you type "EFPSA" into your favourite search engine). This is actually an alumni meeting of former EFPSA Executive Board members, along with the current president of EFPSA, where we are all getting together to present the projects with which we are currently involved. There will be 12 or 13 different countries represented here. The likelihood is (and bear in mind that I know these people extremely well) that everyone will agree The Space Colonization Wiki should be presented to the whole of EFPSA in due course. By that I mean we would present the Wiki at the next annual congress of EFPSA in Germany, April next year. This is an event that will attract around 300 of the top psychology students from the 27 member countries across Europe, including all the European members of the G8, and who represent an estimated 160,000 psychology students across Europe. At the end of each annual congress, the members who attended take all the information they have gathered back to their relevant countries and present what they have learned to their national organisations of psychology. This means that EFPSA has a really useful access point to most of the universities across Europe. If even just one percent of these people take an active part in this Wiki, it will take off rather quickly. The problem I am having is with Google's search results. When I type "Space Colonization" into Google (UK), the Wiki is coming up on page four, which is great, but the text that describes the Wiki is a really boring "...database that anyone can edit". What I really think would appeal most to people who search for "Space Colonization" is if the opening text on the front page of the Wiki were displayed by Google. I've searched through the Wikia help system but have thus far not found a way to change that text, and I would really like it to be done before I make my presentation in just over a week. Could you help with that please? The second thing is the concept of "open-sourcing" the whole field of space colonization. I am starting to collect peoples' opinions about the concept, and if you have time, I would like to know what you think about it. Kind regards Keith Chrystie 13:49, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi Keith, (hi Shawn). As admin you can change the mentioned text for yourself (and perhaps increase your Google rating). Please take a look here. --Avatar 07:19, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hi Avatar and Shawn. Thanks for the info, the text has now been changed. Keith Chrystie 10:21, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Can you advertise the space colonization wiki? So you are an expert on entertainment. That makes you a good advertisor! See space advertising campaign.